Wierd Things
by Mah-Xien
Summary: You might be wondering what would the Rogues do while the warrior is away? This is my theory, developed while looking at my brother play Diablo all day long! R & R!


WEIRD THINGS  
BY: Blast_Hornet  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIABLO II OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ARE FULLY OWNED BY BLIZZARD.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I WAS JUST THINKING OF WHAT THE ROGUES MIGHT BE DOING WHILE THE WARRIOR IS OUT FIGHTING MONSTERS. I GUESS THIS MIGHT BE PRETTY WEIRD, AS THE TITLE SAYS SO, BUT THIS JUST FLOATED IN MY MIND. REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED IF YOU WANT ANOTHER DIABLO II FAN FICTION FROM ME.  
  
++++++++++++++  
"What can I do for you?" Charsi, the blacksmith of the Rogues asked the warrior. The others peered to what the warrior want to sell to the woman. After an exchange and some repair jobs, the warrior thanked her, then proceed to Akara to heal. After leaving the encampment, some of the rogues ran over to the blacksmith.  
  
"What did he bring?" an excited Rogue asked.  
  
"Did you see his face? He's so cute!" another giggled.  
  
Charsi smiled, then let them see what the warrior sold to her.  
  
"Oh my God! An ancient armor?!" the same Rogue squealed. She continued looking at the merchandise. "And...and...what do you call this kind of shield?" She asked, holding a huge yellow and white shield up.  
  
"That's a tower shield." A voice came from behind. The Rogues stand attention as they saw who the owner of the voice was. She was Kashya, the leader of the Rogues as they battle. The girls feared the worst.  
  
To their utmost surprise, Kashya didn't mind them and did the same thing: looking at what the warrior sold to the blacksmith. Somehow, she noticed the commotion in the blacksmith's shop. She wasn't this kind of Rogue to gossip, but since the warrior was taking a long time fighting monsters, she grew sick of standing and walking around.  
  
"Hmm. A skull shield." She said, holding up a handheld shield made out of bones. "Interesting."  
  
Seeing the leader didn't mind them squirming around, they continue looking at the weapons.  
  
"And look at these throwing knives!" one gasped. "It has life steal and lightning damage!"  
  
They continue peering at some of the unusual items the warrior sold.  
  
"Hey, hey, let's go to Akara, maybe the warrior sold some items to her, too!" one Rogue said.  
  
A few Rogues, including some of Kashya's hired mercenaries, rushed over to Akara's tent. But some others remained at Charsi's, still examining the weapons.  
  
"Too bad Flavie isn't here to see this." A Rogue said, still looking at the weapons. "She's too busy as some watch girl at the entrance of the Cold Plains...ohh! Sakul's Poisoned Long Bow!"  
  
Akara is the spiritual leader of the Rogues, and also their healer and seer as well. She was already used to her warriors' naughtiness when it comes to weapons and items and chuckled as the Rogues rushed in her tent, looking at all the neat stuff. She was never one to let rings, charms and amulets be displayed inside her tent for long, so she let the Rogues take it for their own protection.  
  
"Ooh, a Stone of the Jordan ring!" one cooed as she took one of the rings from Akara's stash.  
  
"Mara's Kaleidoscope Amulet!" another squealed as she saw the shining amulet.  
  
"Now, now, girls, take it easy. We're not in a market." Akara said. Seeing that her voice was not enough to convince the excited warriors, she sighed.  
  
Warriv, who was just beside his caravan and the warrior's stash, approached Deckard Cain. Warriv was a traveling merchant, going from the Rogue Encampment to Lut Gholein. He was merely accompanying the warrior.  
  
Deckard Cain was a Horadrim sage who was locked in a cage in Tristam, until the warrior found him and set him free. He is staying with the Rogues for a while, then maybe he was thinking of going with the warrior and aid him in his quests.  
  
"How can you survive this kind of torture, Deckard Cain?" he whispered, hoping he wasn't loud enough to be heard by anyone, especially Kashya.  
  
"It takes time, Warriv." Deckard Cain answered. "Maybe if you experience being locked in a cage for a few years, surrounded by the legions of death, you will survive this kind of small torture."  
  
Warriv only sweat dropped at the old man's words. Although he couldn't agree more. For the old man, this was small torture. But for him, he couldn't determine if this was a piece of Heaven or Hell.  
  
His peace came back to him when a Rogue whistled. "The warrior's back!"  
  
The desired effect was seen. The Rogues scrambled back to their posts, holding their bows. The mercenaries ran back inside the Tent beside the waypoint. Kashya took her spot near the campfire, pacing back and fort. Akara fixed the things the silly Rogues left behind.  
  
The warrior ran back inside the encampment with his mercenary. The first ran to Akara to heal. While this charade was going on, Warriv slowly inched to Gheed, who was obviously forgotten.  
  
Gheed is the only man inside the Rogue Encampment. He deals with trading and gambling, and sometimes, one could see him drunk.  
  
"At least when Deckard Cain and myself leaving for Lut Gholein, Gheed, be proud that you are the last man standing in this camp." Warriv said to the drunken man.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Gheed slurred, drinking another bottle.  
  
"I hope he won't do anything stupid when I'm going to leave this place." Warriv thought grimly as he went back to his caravan, once again hearing the squeals of the Rogues as they learned that the warrior took the Horadric Malus back.  
  
END  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: OKAY, THAT WAS MY VERY FIRST TRY ON DIABLO II FAN FICTIONS. IF YOU WANT ANOTHER STORY FROM THE SAME GAME, PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
